The Prat and the Idiot
by DoctorSherlockLove
Summary: Boarding school AU. Merlin transfers over to a new school with a troubling past. After meeting his roommate, Arthur. Merlin starts to loosen up. But when an event comes up that shows people what Merlin is, will the past make its way to the surface? Merthur. Some homophobic behavior, not much. Rated M for future chapters. This story is dedicated to my best friend, sister Megan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with another story and I'm bring the heat. This is my first time writing a Merthur fic and I hope it goes well. If the characters seem off right now, It's because I'm trying. They start to get closer in later chapters.**

**There will be homophobic behavior in this but it wont be too terribly bad. I apologize for that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Merlin's car pulled up to the front entrance to the school. The building seemed to have touched the sky. He huffed and pulled his car forward again to where the parking for the boys' dorms was. He wasn't ready for this.

The last school he went to was terrifying. He was bullied constantly and beat up in the bathrooms and locker room. The words that were said dug into his mind. Fag, pussy, queer, poof. The list could go on but he wanted to forget his past. The scars on his wrist itched under the bandages that were wrapped around. His mother, gratefully, never found out about this. But she did hear about the bullying. That was why his mom transferred him over to this new school. The Camelot academy.

He sat in his car with his music playing. The sound of hard rock soothed him. He tapped the beat with his fingers on the steering wheel. Merlin didn't want to get out of his car. That meant his life was about to get harder. No, he wanted to stay in the safety of his car. Where he knew no one could hurt him. Before him, the dorm building was three floors. It looked like a prison and it didn't help Merlin's stomach at all.

Merlin got out and moved to his trunk to grab his suit case. He would get the rest later. On his way to the door, leading to the common area. He was on the second floor. The room was the largest one on the level and he was partially glad to get space but was slightly afraid of who his roommate would be. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk much and be forced to socialize with him. Merlin took the stairs up instead of the elevator, liking the exercise right now. It also gave him time to think to himself.

He reached the door at the end of the hallway. It was black with red painted on the door frame. The handle looked as if it has been shined recently, unlike the others. It was the nicest door here. Merlin reached into his back pocket to find the key that he got in the mail. A silver coating and a small dragon engraved into it. The door unlocked with a click and he stepped inside. His jaw dropped.

A huge flat screen TV was on the wall and below it was a long, deep red, leather sofa. It looked so comfy that he could fall asleep on it right now. The kitchen was stainless steel counters and wooden floors. The walls of the room were red with a good trim. Two doors lead off on both sides of the room, which he guessed was the bedrooms.

Merlin noticed no one else was in the dorm. It was only seven so its not a surprise. He noticed that one of the doors was slightly open so he went to the other, hoping it was his. It would have been terribly embarrassing if he was found in the wrong bedroom when his roommate came back. The room was bare but had a bed, which was reasonably sized, a dresser, and a bathroom that connected. It had the basics he would need. Merlin wasn't the type to want everything. He was happy to get his own room.

Merlin threw the suitcase on the bed and planned to get his clothes put away. Each drawer was only half filled when he was finished. But the room still didn't feel like himself. The other stuff in the car could wait though. He was tired and wanted some sleep. He collapsed on the bed to find it sink below him. It was amazing. Merlin expected a rock hard mattress with a thin sheet. But no. This was like a cloud and the blanket was warm and soft, letting him fall deeply asleep into a dream. The first one in forever.

A slam of a door woke Merlin up and he reached for the closest thing near him, which was a pillow. That wasn't a well thought out plan. He realized where he was and assumed his roommate was home. It was time to find out who the mystery man was that he would be living with for the year. He stumbled out of the cover and checked himself in the mirror. His hair was all out of place and his shirt was rumpled. Smoothing everything out, he opened the door to see a blonde man taking his jacket off.

The man was fit and was built immensely. The broad shoulders and narrow waist reminded him of a Dorito. The black shirt he was wearing tugged slightly on the chest but was a little loose moving down. Merlin quickly stopped his gaze from going further down and he decided not to be creepy and to say hello.

"Uh.. Hello."

The man jumped and turned around and eyed him. "Hello. I'm guessing you're my new roommate?"

"Brilliant deduction, Watson." Merlin smirked and moved to grab his sweater from the hook on the wall. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff."

"No need to be snarky." The man picked his Jacket back up from the couch. "Let me help. The name's Arthur."

"Okay, I only have a few boxes." Merlin led him down the stairs and out to his car.

"Normally when a person tells you your name, you tell them yours back." Arthur watched as Merlin opened the trunk to reveal five boxes.

Merlin chuckled. "You have to earn it first." He stacked two boxes and picked them up.

Arthur picked up the other three and moved to let Merlin lead the way. "Oh, I will."

Merlin walked quickly to try to hide the blush that ran up his cheeks. As soon as they reached the room, which they luckily forgot to lock, they made their way to put the boxes in Merlin's room. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem, but don't expect more of this." Arthur smirked and left to go watch some TV before going to bed. It was Friday which meant no classes for two days.

Merlin decided he had the whole weekend to organize his room so he joined Arthur on the sofa. "What are we watching?"

Arthur grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "I have the last episode of Doctor Who recorded and was planning on watching that. Do you watch it?"

"Who doesn't watch it?" Merlin smiled and sat back to watch. He pulled his legs up and under him trying to get comfortable.

Arthur pulled the coffee table closer so he could rest his feet upon it. "What's Lestrade doing on the show?"

Merlin laughed. "I don't know. It's not his division." They both broke out into a laughing fit. They completely forgotten about the show and continued to make reference jokes. It was nice to have another person to do this with. Normally when he made a reference to a show, nobody gets it. "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day."

"Okay, I can show you around campus tomorrow if you like. Or Sunday. Whatever works for you." Arthur paused the show and decided they could finish it this weekend. "Goodnight."

"Merlin. And goodnight." Merlin smiled and closed the door behind him as he went to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur smiled and went into his room. Feeling something strange in his stomach on the way. What was this feeling?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! And if I should continue this! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Whoo!**

**I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this one but I hope you guys enjoy! I promise it will get better soon!**

* * *

Merlin woke up with the sun streaming through the window. He was always a morning person and smiled as he remembered last nights events. The thought of a good, hot shower sounded amazing right now. Merlin got the shower going and waited till the steam started to fog the mirror before stepping in.

Last night was one of the best he had ever had. Merlin couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. Arthur was so cool and he liked the same shows. He was a prat at first but he's grown to like it. Maybe a little more. Arthur was brilliantly built and just the sight of him made his blood run south. Great.

After a quick wank in the shower. He got out, dried himself off, and pulled some skinny jeans on. He found one of his band shirt and slipped that on as well. It was a good morning so far. He went to make breakfast for the two of them, hoping maybe Arthur would want some.

There was some bacon in the fridge along with a few eggs. Bacon and eggs it was. The sizzling of the bacon and the smell filled the dorm. A small stir came from Arthur's room and he started to dish out the food onto two plates, creating a smiley face. He noticed there wasn't a dining table and decided they could sit on the couch with the coffee table.

Arthur came out of his room and had his hair all ruffled up and in a pair of sweat pants and the black t-shirt from yesterday.

"Good Morning, Sleeping beauty." Merlin smirked and settled into the couch.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Merlin. How the hell are you this awake?" Arthur settled in next to him and grabbed a plate. It smelled delicious. He hasn't had a decent breakfast in months. "Where did the food come from?"

"Really? It was in the back of the fridge. How long has it been since you've had a homemade meal?" Merlin dug into his breakfast as Arthur was already finishing his.

"I was stressed with classes that I wasn't giving myself the time to feed myself the proper food. I just went off of candy bars during lectures. It was no problem." Arthur waited for Merlin to finish so he could clean the dishes. It was the least he could do.

"Well. Now that I'm here, you will be fed every morning and dinner." Merlin smiled and walked over to watch as Arthur scrubbed the plates. He leaned up against the counter.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Merlin." He place the plates onto a towel to dry. "So what do you want to do today? I could show you around, we could go into town, stay here." He jumped up and sat on the countertop.

"Um.. I don't know. What about we stay here and finish watching Doctor Who and see where the afternoon takes us." Merlin loved Saturday mornings when he could relax and do nothing.

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur smiled and lead them to the couch where they have spent most of their hours together.

They started the whole episode over, since neither of them remembered what happened. When Rupert Graves up, they giggled but continued on with the show. Halfway through Merlin felt a warm presence

press up against his leg. As his gaze went down, he saw Arthur's leg pressed right up against his own. The weird part was that he liked it.

Arthur relaxed back into the couch and spread his legs slightly, causing his and Merlin's to rest next to each other. He pretended to not notice and focused his gaze back on the screen. Merlin was a cool guy, an attractive one at that. He just hoped he wouldn't scare him away before their friendship could get stronger.

The episode ended and Merlin stretched until his back cracked. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Could we go out to dinner tonight and walk around town afterward?" Merlin wasn't sure how to take this forward, so this was close enough for now.

Arthur hesitated for a quick moment before a grin took place. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Awesome!" Merlin could feel his shoulders lower as he sighed in relief. "What shall we do for now until then?"

"I heard of a new American show about supernatural stuff called, believe it or not, is called Supernatural. The first eight seasons I think are on Netflix." Arthur went to turn on the PlayStation to get to Netflix.

"Cool. Let's see what it's about." Merlin smiled and gripped a pillow close to his chest.

As they reached six o'clock, they were hooked on the show.

"Dean and Cass are so cute together." Merlin smiled into the pillow as he watched the hunter and angel interact.

"They are. But it's sad that people find it so wrong."

Merlin's eyes were almost the size of saucers. "I, uh, totally agree. How homosexuals have to hide from the public with their relationships." Merlin didn't realize he staring off into space until a pillow hit him square in the face.

have been doing "Don't get all sappy on me now." Arthur joked and hit Merlin with the pillow again. "But I understand the feeling, I've been doing it for years now." He whispered under his breath.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur?"

"What is it now, Merlin?"

"Can I tell you something? I, uh, it's important to me." Merlin distracted himself with the hem of his shirt, wrapping a thread on his finger.

"Merlin. Please look at me." Arthur pressed against Merlin's chin until his gaze met his own. "You can tell me anything." He was truly surprised with how strong their friendship has gotten from just two days. But Merlin kept him interested.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's honesty, but the grin disappeared as fast as it appeared. "I just hope this won't ruin our friendship." He took a deep breath and started his story. "I'm, uh, gay. It's the reason I transferred here. I was beat up and harassed constantly because of it. Nobody was my friend. They thought I was disgusting and said I should just go kill myself. It was rough to the point I thought I deserved it. I ended up cutting myself, I'm trying to stop now though. The first year at that school I didn't realize how people had thought about homosexuals and the bullying commenced." Merlin waited for the yelling and insults but instead he felt a hand grip him on the shoulder and pull him into a tight embrace. It seemed like it lasted forever.

"Merlin. I'm glad you're getting a new start. And can I tell you something?" Arthur pulled back slightly.

Merlin was a little hesitant on the response he was given but was jumping with glee mentally. "Of course."

"I'm gay too." Arthur smiled and backed until he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Really?!" Merlin had never met another before. He thought he was weird and that nobody else was like him. He had the biggest smile.

Merlin reminded Arthur of a child on Christmas day. He was glad he could bring a grin to his friend's face. He yawned and stretched his body. A pop came from his back. "I am beat. I'm going to take a nap. Afterward we can ready to go to town." Arthur smiled and stood from the couch.

"Okay. I look forward to it." Merlin watched as Arthur opened his door. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur smiled and disappeared into his room.

Merlin was ecstatic for tonight and couldn't wait. He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sticking through the second chapter. Third one up tomorrow! :) Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here with chapter 3! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had reached eight-thirty and they were making their way to the restaurant. Arthur was dressed in jeans and a dark red, button up shirt. Merlin wearing the same but a blue shirt. They were going to a nice, sit down dinner and Merlin looked up to see a clear night sky. The stars twinkling and the moon so bright.

Arthur watched as Merlin took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful night and Merlin was very stunning. Wait? Did he just think about.. He couldn't lie to himself. Merlin was.

Merlin watched as people strolled down the streets with bags filling each hand. Couples holding hands and just enjoying life, looking happy to be there. Men with suitcases walking in and out of hotels. Before he knew it, they were at the restaurant.

"Merlin." Arthur had said his name for the fifth time and was getting a little annoyed.

"Huh, what? Oh! Sorry." Merlin blushed and followed his friend through the door. The place was magnificent. The ceilings were tall enough to touch the sky and the lighting was dimmed. He felt out of place very quickly with the men in suits and woman so nicely dressed. And here he was wearing jeans.

"Gwaine!" Arthur went up and hugged the man who walked up.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you?" Gwaine put the menus down and tied his apron tighter.

"I'm good. Merlin, get over here. This is Gwaine, a friend of mine." Arthur introduced them.

Merlin held out his hand, which was shook vigorously. "Nice to meet you."

"Arthur is always so modest. I'm not only his friend. I was the first man he ever dated." Gwaine seemed to stand with this proud look about him.

Merlin laughed as Arthur turned as red as his shirt. "Really? Well, you will have to tell me more later."

"Oh, yes." Gwaine picked the menus up. "Follow me."

They were seated at a table in the back corner of the room. "I will be serving you tonight. Everything is free for you and your date."

Merlin snorted. "I'm not his date."

"Oh, Arthur. You have to keep this one." Gwaine disappeared from the table.

Arthur placed his arms on the table and his head landed with a thud. "Please save me now." He muffled into his sleeves.

Merlin laughed. "It's okay, Arthur. I'm having a great time. Believe me." He hoped he didn't ruin the night and could still save it.

"Really?" Arthur sat up straight and picked his menu back up. "Gwaine can be a pain and if he ever does anything you don't like, let me know."

"Arthur, my knight in shining armor." Merlin smirked and waited for Gwaine to come back so he could order.

Luckily, the man had excellent timing. "What will be to drink?"

Arthur handed over the wine list. "Just the usual."

"Of course." Gwaine smiled. "Can I get what you want to eat or do you need a little bit more time?"

Merlin didn't know. Everything looked so good that his mouth watered just at the description.

"I will have the T-bone with roasted potatoes." Arthur handed over his menu.

"I will have the same but with roasted veggies." Merlin handed over his and watched as Gwaine left the two alone again.

"Really, Merlin? Veggies?" Arthur didn't really take Merlin as a veggie type of guy. But again the man had like no meat on his bones.

"What?" Merlin gave a quizitive look.

"oh, nothing." Arthur watched as Gwaine juggled a bottle of wine and two glasses to the table.

"Here you go you two. Your food will be out soon. Enjoy." Gwaine soon left with a wink.

Merlin sipped at his wine, mostly to stop himself from saying anything stupid. It was fruity and he loved it on his tongue.

Arthur swirled his in the glass as he watched Merlin try it for the first time. He could see a small smile form around the edge. "So, Merlin. What classes are you taking?"

"Well, I'm majoring in English so I'm taking an English class along with some writing ones. But I'm also taking a drama class. I've always liked the art of plays and such." Merlin watched as his fingers curled around the stem of his mine glass.

"We might have a writing class. My father is forcing me to take one to help me with forms and documents. He wants me to work for his business. But honestly. I want to work in the athletic area." Arthur frowned as he thought about him having to wear a suit and sit behind a desk all day.

"I think you would do excellent in the athletic area. You certainly have the body for it." Merlin just realized what he had said and blushed.

"Oh, really?" Arthur smirked. "Is that what you've been doing behind my back."

"Maybe. Those jeans don't do you justice." Merlin laughed as it was Arthur's turn to blush.

Thankfully their food got here to stop him from making fun of himself. Arthur's stomach growled as the plate settled in front of him. He could hear Merlin's as well.

"Shall we?"

"Please, I'm starving." Arthur grabbed his knife and the two dug in. The steak was delicious and it was cooked just the way he liked it. This restaurant never failed to please him. When he finished his meal, Merlin was only halfway through his.

"It's so good. I'm going to bring the rest home. I want to make it last." Merlin smiled.

We can always come back." Arthur would love to bring Merlin back. Maybe on a date.

"If we do, you'll be stuck with me forever." Merlin smirked and waited for Gwaine to make his arrival.

"Good." Arthur smirked back and took a glance at his watch. He noticed it has only been an hour since they sat down.

Gwaine finally strutted over with a box. "I knew a scrawny guy like you couldn't finish that." He scooped the food into the box and handed it over.

Arthur reached to grab his wallet when Gwaine stopped him.

"What did I say? Everything is free for you and your date. I keep to my promises." He laughed and left them to their own business.

"Shall we go? I've still got to show you around town, you know." Arthur lead them out and started down the sidewalk.

"That was amazing, Arthur. Thank you."

"Don't expect anything more."

"You're so charming." Merlin smirked and strutted faster till he was running with Arthur on his trail. They reached the park.

Arthur went to war Merlin of the hill ahead but he watched the brunette tumbled and rolled down the hill. But as he was watching, he missed his footing and followed after him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to take the time to thank the people who Favorited and Followed this story!**

**So thank you to:**

**14moonlight, Ahniya, LadyoftheCity, MamzelleHermy, Troilus, Tsuta-chan, grayember13, mersan123, weepingelm, and AthenaOwl10.**

**Also thank you to mersan123 for giving me my first review on this story! I shall give you your very own pet dragon.**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Merlin didn't know how long they were laying there but he didn't care. You can't blame him. A hot, very attractive man is pressed against his side.

The sky was getting lighter as morning touched the horizon. The stars vanished one by one and Arthur knew it was time to head back. He jumped up onto his feet and reached to help Merlin up as well.

"What did I do to get such a prince?" Merlin smirked and tangled his fingers with the blonde, getting up onto his feet. He didn't want to let go but he did and instantly felt cold.

"Don't think I'm staying around." Arthur smirked and walked with Merlin at his side.

"You know. You keep trying to convince yourself, but you're stuck with me." Merlin skipped off in front as turned back only to see Arthur laugh and run to catch up.

"You won't catch me!" Merlin ran until he was completely out of breath.

Arthur just stood smirking as he won. He had caught him and pulled him back by his coller, causing Merlin to fall flat on his butt.

"I will get you back for that." Merlin threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Arthur chanted as he held the door open for Merlin.

As soon as Merlin's feet hit the carpet, he dashed up the stairs to their door. He quickly unlocked it and shut the door behind him, locking it. He knew Arthur had left his key at home since Merlin had his.

"Merlin!" A door was given a good pounding. "Merlin! Unlock the door!"

"Not until you stop being a dopplehead and say you're sorry!" Merlin knew Arthur wasn't the type to apologise which gave him more time to himself in the dorm.

"Oh, come on! You started it. Why should I have to apologise?" Arthur could be heard whining through the door.

"Cause you're a prat and deserve to learn some manners." Merlin took out a package of Oreos and nibbled one.

"Fine! I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin could hear the defeat in the man's voice. He opened the door and saw Arthur looking like a sad puppy on the other side. "Got you."

"Whatever, Merlin!" Arthur stomped off and his door closed with a thud. He fell on his bed and right to sleep. He was too tired to care.

Merlin knew he was just being a sore loser and that he should be okay in the morning. "Goodnight, Arthur!" A reply never came as he strutted into his room. He took a quick shower and got ready for a well deserved nights sleep. Silence made itself comfortable throughout the flat.

It was eleven when the dorm started to wake. Merlin was up and making breakfast when Arthur finally stumbled out of bed and into the shower.

Arthur left his room and sat on the couch, ignoring Merlin completely. You could feel the tension, even be able to cut it with a knife.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin was worried.

A grunt came from the couch as the TV turned on and was changed to a soccer game.

"Is this about yesterday? Really? It was a game, Arthur. Maybe you should get that stick out of your ass and laugh." Merlin dished the pancakes he had whipped up and walked over to his roommate. "Here." A small mumble of 'thank you' came out and Merlin smirked. "When you stop being a dopplehead, let me know. You still have to show me around campus today."

Arthur chuckled at the nickname but caught himself and tried to hold it in. But it didn't work cause Merlin started to laugh. They continued to laugh as they scarfed down their breakfast.

Merlin knew that Arthur was okay, he was just being a stubborn prat.

"You embarrassed me, Merlin. One of our neighbors gave me a weird look as I was yelling through the door." Arthur remembered as the neighbor scowled at him and told him to shut the fuck up.

"You did deserve it, you know."

"You're the one that started it all!"

"I didn't think you were literally going to pull me back onto my butt. It hurt!"

"Oh, whatever. Lets get ready. As you said, I have to show you around." Arthur went to clean their dishes and glanced back to see Merlin following.

"I said when you stop being a dopplehead. I don't think we have reached that point yet." Merlin smirked and dashed off to his room to change out of his pajamas.

Arthur threw a fork at the brunettes door, leaving a small dent. "You're an idiot, Merlin!" Arthur looked down to see he had gotten water on his shirt. And it was one of his favorites too. He went to change into another as Merlin came out wearing black skinny jeans and a Doctor Who shirt. It was of David and it said 'Trust me, I'm the doctor'. Arthur closed his door and switched his shirt to a dark red t-shirt.

Merlin was tugging at the hem of his shirt and glanced up just to catch Arthur pulling his shirt off before the door blocked his view. Great. But Arthur emerged again but with a shirt on. Just... Great...

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

They made their way around campus and went into a couple classrooms that Merlin would be wasting his hours.

"This is the theater. You will be hanging out here for drama."

"No, really." Merlin tried to look cool but was too amazed at how big the stage was. He could just imagine the plays that have made their appearance here.

"We will end this boring tour around the school with the cafeteria. But I wouldn't eat the food, there's been people finding hairs, a dead rat, and an actually finger."

"Yummy." Merlin felt sick to his stomach. He made a note to eat a big breakfast so he wouldn't be hungry at lunch.

They headed over to where there were rows of tables and a few people sitting around. "I normally sit at a table outside when its nice. Which is almost everyday. You can join me there if you want. I will have friends sitting with me so I apologize in advance if they are rude and arrogant."

"I'm sure they're fine. If they can deal with you, I should be okay." Merlin winced as Arthur punch him in the arm, but he laughed when the blonde blushed.

"lets head back. We still have Supernatural to watch."

"I need to what happens with Dean and Cass."

"Of course you do." Arthur smiled and led them back to their dorm and watch Netflix. Merlin making every little comment when Dean and Cass had a scene together. Arthur loved it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

**_Ahniya: _I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

_**mersan123: **_**Arthur will have his time to shine soon :) and your dragon shall be flying over anytime now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first day of school for Merlin and oh was he nervous. He hasn't met anybody besides Arthur and Gwaine. He just hoped his first day would be easy. A new school can be terrifying. What would people think about him? Merlin hoped he would be able to get a couple friends at least.

Arthur watched as Merlin swirled his spoon in his cereal, not paying attention as his accidentally spilled some milk on the table. "Merlin!"

"Huh? What? Oh!" Merlin jumped up and grabbed a handful of paper towels, having a boatload of problems when they didn't work. He rolled his eyes as Arthur just leaned back and laughed.

"No need to cry over spilled milk, Merlin." Arthur stood and grabbed the whole roll. They covered the entire table in towels, letting it soak up. "What's going on? You don't seem like yourself today."

Merlin squeezed the towel he had in his grip as he collapsed back into the couch. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

"That's not it. I watched you go to bed early and not get up till you absolutely had to. What's seriously up?" Arthur was not going to let this go. Something was bugging his friend.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You can say that but I know you're lying."

Merlin watched as Arthur left to go to his room. He probably should have just told him. It's not like it's a big deal. His first class was in an hour and it took fifteen minutes to get there. He had already taken a shower and gotten dressed, so he now had forty-five minutes to find something to do.

Arthur went to get dressed and pack his bag. His class was at the same time as Merlin's, so he figured he'd walk him there. He slipped on a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt on. Mondays were days that Arthur really didn't give a shit about what he looked like. Nobody really did. When he saw Merlin come out dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a deep purple shirt, he didn't realise Merlin started talking to him. What an embarrassing way to start the morning. But Merlin's little milk incident helped him forget. He wrapped his watch around his wrist and slipped on a pair of socks. He was ready to go but he didn't want to.

Merlin was flipping through the channels and nothing was on. Of course. There normally never was on a Monday morning. Arthur strutted out of his room and Merlin completely forgot about the TV. The blue t-shirt stretched across the man's chest and it was a lovely sight. After Merlin noticed his eyesight was going down, he tore his eyes away. We didn't need another incident of this morning. When Arthur's gaze ran over his body, Merlin felt something in his gut. He wasn't sure why though. He knew Arthur was gay but he didn't seem like the kind that would like him. He kept his fingers crossed. Maybe.

Arthur could feel a pair of eyes on his back as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to grab a couple of candy bars for class, it just became routine. Why was Merlin staring at him? It couldn't be. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of the thought. But it stuck around. Great.

"Do I not feed you enough?" Merlin watched as Arthur stuffed six chocolate bars in his bag. Snickers to be exact.

Arthur laughed as he zipped his backpack closed and threw it on the floor by the couch. "I need something to distract me in class. What else am I suppose to do?"

"Perhaps listen to the teacher." Merlin smirked.

"And after that, I make a decent meal for us." Arthur relaxed into the couch cushion, hoping it could swallow him whole. He couldn't help but grin when Merlin burst out into laughter. He liked hearing Merlin's laugh. It was a mixture of high pitched noises and a deep chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan. I look forward to it." Merlin stood up and glanced back just in time to see pure terror in Arthur's eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

The two picked up their bags, shoved their shoes on, and headed out to go to class.

"Of course. I would love to dinner to be cooked for me and not me serving."

"I took you out and you didn't have to cook there!"

"A homemade meal. Come on, Arthur. For me, please."

"Fine but I can't promise it will be satisfying."

They headed over to the building that held their classes. Merlin was heading to an English class as Arthur was going to a business class. something about documents and how different software programs worked. It sounded horrible. Merlin was nervous to go to his first class. He wanted to get there early to talk to his teacher. He was entering halfway through so he missed a lot but knew he could catch up easily.

"Good luck, Merlin." Arthur headed off down the hallway.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur was being so nice. He would have just made some joke and pushed his shoulder. What was going on with Arthur? "You too!" He yelled down after him. Merlin finally walked into the classroom he would be spending his mornings. There were eleven rows of chairs from front to back and a huge whiteboard in front. Here we go.

Arthur sank into his chair and pulled his phone out. He had left the dorm early for Merlin which meant he had plenty of time on his hands till class started. He started up a game of Angry Birds. This was going to be a slow day.

Both of the classes started off slow because of it being Monday but it picked up the pace shortly after. Merlin was enjoying his class and his teacher was an interesting sight. She loved to show her emotions strongly. Arthur was dying in the back of his class. He hated every second and wished it would just end. But he had to suffer this hellhole for his father. Him and his stupid job. But at least he had Merlin.

They would be able to survive the rest of the school year. Hopefully.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys?! :) Cause I'm here with the next segment.**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, it helps keep me going!**

_**Socks7:**_** It's awesome to hear we watch the same shows! :D Maybe more are to come up.**

_**Mersan123:**_** Their 'friendship' is the best and is finally happening. :) Thanks for sticking around!**

**Stuff actually happens in this one, but don't get your hopes up too much ;) very soon guys~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day went by with ease for Merlin and was liking the people in his class. Well, mostly. In his first English class, he met a girl named Freya and she was sweet, nice, and pretty. Obviously not his type but if he was straight, maybe. There was also Gwen. She was in his Drama class and he liked her from the very beginning. She was sweet but also had an interesting kind of humor. Her and her friend, Morgana were interesting and Merlin was glad to have met them. It turns out that Morgana is Arthur's sister, which was an interesting twist. Arthur was right about them having a class together, the last one of the day.

Arthur felt as if he was in hell. Like everyday of the week, but he wanted school to be done so he could go back to the dorm room. It was nice to have Merlin in one of his classes. He was able to survive at least one of his classes. Arthur was surprised that Merlin was able to type with remarkable speed on the computer, but when it came to pencil and paper, he was the slowest. Lunch was the time Arthur felt he was able to relax halfway through. It was extremely nice outside. The sun was out but not that strong. A small breeze ruffled the trees and people's hair. A cloud would occasionally cover the sun.

Arthur's friends took a liking to Merlin quickly. They joked around and laughed as Merlin told them what happened when he locked Arthur out of the dorm. Percival was quiet but you could hear him chuckle a few times here and there. Gwaine was there and winked at him as he dropped down onto the bench next to him. Arthur was on his other side and was bright red, which made Merlin smile. Lancelot and Leon were chatting and Merlin could hear Gwen's name being said. He remembered Gwen talking about Lancelot and she talked with a soft, happy tone. He hoped they would just take there heads out of their asses and talk. If they weren't going to, he definitely was.

Arthur watched as his friends took Merlin in with ease. As if Merlin was there all along. At least now he wouldn't have to pick between them and his roommate.

The first day of school for Merlin was now over, but now Arthur and him were sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. Merlin got himself comfy and pushed Arthur's leg to get his attention. "I think it's time for dinner." He smirked and knew Arthur had forgotten.

"How about we just order something?" Arthur wished Merlin would just let him off.

"Nope, you promised." Merlin smirked and pushed him closer to the edge of the cushion on the couch.

"I didn't promise anything!"

"Please, Arthur. I've cooked you breakfast everyday so far that I have been here, even dinner a couple times."

"And it was so good that you have earned the title of chef." Arthur smirked and settled deeper into the couch to make his point.

"You're such a prat, you know that." Merlin laid down on the couch and was too tired to care anymore.

"You should know that since I was here before you, that I already made dinner and It's sitting on the stove."

"What!?" Merlin jumped up and he was shocked that Arthur would even do such a thing.

"Yeah" Arthur stood to grab the two plates of a burger and fries. "You were to busy collapsing on the couch and demanding to watch Supernatural to notice. I wasn't sure what you wanted on your burger so everything has been placed on the side. The two plates clinked together as they were put on the coffee table. They should invest in a dining room table. Arthur added that to his to do list.

"Sorry about that. I just was really looking forward to watching it." Merlin had said 'with you' but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. The burger looked delicious and he couldn't wait to bite into it. Everything that Arthur had put on his plate, went onto the burger. It was juicy and cooked to perfection. Arthur really cooked this?! No way. "Seriously though. Where did you buy these?"

"Really, Merlin? You think I would stoop so low to pretending I made these when I really bought them. You have so much confidence in me. The only thing I know how to make is Burgers. They are just easy to do."

Arthur looked truly heartbroken until that smirk broke out onto his face. Merlin laughed and finished his burger. "Let's continue the episode while we finish." Merlin continued to snack on the fries as they watched Sam and Dean run around. He started to get a little tired so he laid down, not actually realizing he placed his head on Arthur's lap.

Arthur tensed slightly as a heavy weight rested on his lap. But he had wished something like this would happen sometime and relaxed as his hand played with Merlin's hair. He wrapped it around his finger.

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumped and knew he was about to be yelled at. "Yes?"

Merlin looked up to look at Arthur. "I, uh, how do I say this?" He tried to find the right words to say.

Arthur stared down into Merlin's innocent blue eyes. He watched as the man stumbled with his words. He decided the time was now. Arthur lowered his head and cut his friend off, lips meeting lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: let me know if there's anything you like, dislike, want to happen in future chapters! I am writing this for you guys and want to make it the way you wish. I already have the next five chapters written but I will see what I can do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin saw Arthur get closer but didn't realize what was happening until a pair of lips touched his own. He was so shocked that he forgot that Arthur was still kissing him. This had to be a dream.

Arthur could feel Merlin tense under the touch and knew it was a mistake. As he was about to pull away, Merlin kissed back and hard. A hand slipped into his hair and tugged lightly. He let a moan escape his lips.

Merlin let his grip tug even harder, bringing them into a faster, hotter kiss. He realized how uncomfortable Arthur must be, bent over like that. He pulled away and saw the disappointment in Arthur's eyes. But Merlin couldn't help but smirk as he shifted until he was sitting on Arthur's lap and brought them back into a messy heat.

Arthur could admit that when Merlin stopped, he was upset. He liked Merlin and wanted more of him. He started to think that maybe Merlin didn't really want this and regretted it. He messed everything up. But when Merlin sat on his lap, bringing their lips together, he knew he shouldn't listen to his thoughts. It was great. A hand pressed against his chest while another made it's way up his neck and tugged at his hair.

Merlin smiled into the kiss as he felt Arthur completely relax under his touch. Oh, this was great. Two steady hands gripped hard onto his hips and brought them closer together. The only thing that separated them was the shirts on their chests. The jeans created a wonderful friction. Merlin knew though that he should stop before it gets to far. He pulled back and looked down into those light blue eyes. The color of that perfect sky on a beautiful day with no clouds.

Arthur could swear that he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold for a second as they looked at each other. But it was probably just the lighting. A part of him really wanted to continue but he also knew if he wanted what he hoped could be a relationship to go far, he would have to slow down.

"Thanks for taking the words right out of my mouth." Merlin smirked.

"Wait, you were..."

"Going to say I like you more than a friend. That I want more out of whatever we have between us."

"Well. Good. Because I do too and no one is allowed to touch you."

"Oh really?" Merlin poked Arthur hard and laid down onto his chest, relaxing entirely.

"Yup. You're mine now." Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and squeezed it slightly.

"Good." Merlin closed his eyes and listened to the beating of Arthur's heart. It was soft and let him slowly drift off, bringing him into a dream like no other.

Arthur felt Merlin's body get heavier on his. He looked down to see his eyes closed which allowed him to see the contrast of his eyelashes on his cheeks and the beautiful cheekbones that laid below. Merlin was a gorgeous specimen and Arthur was glad to have met the man. Since Merlin decided to take a nap, trapping him underneath, he joined him and pulled Merlin in even closer.

When Merlin awoke, it was five-thirty and he was surprisingly feeling refreshed. Ready for the day. He sat up and stretched, feeling his back crack and neck. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Arthur still fast asleep. It was the first time Merlin had ever seen Arthur asleep and he looked childish. He face soft and innocent, not like when he's making remarks at Merlin.

Merlin went to make breakfast for them as their classes started soon. They didn't have much in the fridge which reminded he had to go shopping soon. He stuck with making a quick thing of eggs and toast. As he cracked the eggs into the pan, Merlin could hear movement in the other room. Arthur was either awake or just shifting. The sound of footprints made their way closer.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." Merlin smirked as he put bread into the toaster.

"Good morning." Arthur rubbed at his eyes and planted a quick kiss on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin blushed and knew he could get used to this side of Arthur. But he hoped Arthur would be okay with staying low in public. Since of past happenings. "Arthur. Do you think we could keep our relationship on the down low. I'm a little worried the some people won't like it."

"You're afraid it will repeat of the past." Arthur didn't have the look of pity but caring.

Merlin was ecstatic that Arthur knew where he was coming from. "Yeah. I promise we will be able to go public soon but not quite yet." Merlin dished the food and walked out of the kitchen to the couch. "We need to get a Table, like an actual table."

"Why? The couch is comfy and the coffee table works." Arthur flopped down onto the couch and gave the cushion next to him a nice pat.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shoved a plate into Arthur's hands. "You can sit on the couch but I'm getting a table."

"Fine. We can get a table. Anything to make you happy." Arthur picked up a fork and took in a couple bits of egg. Of course it was delicious.

"Yay! My knight in shining armor once again." Merlin settled onto the cushion that Arthur was patting earlier, leaning onto his, he guessed now, boyfriend.

Like an instant reaction, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and balanced his plate on his leg.

It was only Merlin's second day at the school and he made a couple friends, one of them now his boyfriend. You could say he was off to a good start. Today was just a repeat of yesterday.

Arthur had only known Merlin for five days now, not even a week, and they had already confessed feelings. It wasn't one of those quick fling things. Arthur truly felt happy with Merlin and wanted to see this relationship go far.

They headed out the door to another day of school, which to say they were kind of looking forward to.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. They keep me going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Things start to take form!**

* * *

It was lunch time and Arthur and Merlin settled across from each other at the table. The sun overhead made the tree cast a shadow over them. It was fairly nice out. They were enjoying an interesting conversation of how Merlin made a complete fool of himself as he tripped on the stage in drama, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the entire theater. As Arthur broke into a loud laugh attack, the rest of the gang joined them.

"Hey guys!" Merlin watched as Leon, Lance (Which Lancelot preferred), Gwaine, and Percival plonked down on the benches.

"Worst day ever." Gwaine grunted out.

"You say that everyday." Arthur smirked.

Merlin chuckled and decided to see what would happen if he started a game of footsie with Arthur. His face showed no change as Merlin ran his foot up Arthur's leg and back down again. He did join in though.

"But I really mean it this time. I tried to flirt with Sophia, you know her, and she just laughed and walked away. I tried again but it still didn't go well." Gwaine buried his face in his arms.

Merlin ran a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. "It's okay. I've only spoke a few words to her and I thought she was an outright bitch."

"Thanks buddy." Gwaine sat up and ruffled at Merlin's hair, making it even messier than it was before.

"You could do so much better. What about Drea?" Merlin continued to play with Arthur's feet under the table.

"Maybe, She is pretty and sweet, a man's dream. Sure. I'll try." Gwaine seemed so much more confident now and ready to rock and roll.

"Good." Merlin smiled and picked at the candy bar he had packed.

"How about you, Merlin. Have a sight on any dames out there?"

Merlin jumped straight into a cough attack. "Uh, no, im... uh, no. I don't."

"It's alright if you do."

"Maybe. I've had my eye on someone." Merlin looked up through his eyelashes to see Arthur smirk and bring his arms across his chest.

"Really, Merlin? What are they like?" Arthur smirked and leaned onto the table.

Merlin was so getting him back for this. "Well, They are attractive of course, but sometimes a right prat. We will have to see what happens."

"Kind of sounds like Arthur here." Gwaine had a questionable look upon his face.

"Why would anyone like Arthur?" Merlin smirked but it slightly faltered when he felt Arthur's foot run slowly up from his ankle to the inside of his knee.

Gwaine laughed and slapped Merlin hard on the shoulder. "I've asked myself the same thing."

Arthur rolled his eyes and scowled as Merlin and Gwaine laughed. He nudged Merlin hard in the thigh with his shoe trying to get them to stop. "You two are idiots." Arthur glanced at his watch and noticed it was four minutes until his class started. He had this class and then his last one which Merlin was in. Arthur stood up and threw his backpack on, watching as Merlin scrambled up to walk with him. As soon as they were walking side to side, he punched Merlin hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Really? Why would anyone like Arthur?"

"What? It's true!" Merlin smirked and as soon as he knew no one was looking, he kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'll see you in class." He dashed into class before Arthur could reply.

Arthur walked down the hall to his class, with what he assumed was a goofy smile on. He was liking this. He was glad that class went by so fast as he practically ran to his next class.

merlin walked into the classroom and saw Arthur sitting in the back. He was leaning back On two chair legs and eyes closed. No one else was in the classroom so he walked back and kissed Arthur, startling him into falling backwards.

"Merlin!" Arthur frowned and got up from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hello to you too, sunshine." Merlin settled down into the chair next to him and watched as Arthur flung the chair back up onto it's four legs. He could see a small smile on Arthur's face though.

Before Arthur could kiss him on the cheek like he wanted to, the rest of the students in their class started to pile in. He just sighed and sat down next to him. A hand gripped onto his own under the desk.

"Soon." Merlin whispered.

Arthur squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling the small sweat that was in Merlin's palm. Today instead of them typing again, the teacher decided to lecture instead. Which he was glad. Arthur wasn't ready to let go of Merlin's hand just yet. The bell rang announcing the end of the day.

The two released their hands to grab their bags and head back to their dorm. As soon as they closed the door, a mess of limbs fell onto the couch.

Arthur picked Merlin up, who was surprisingly lighter than you would think, and sat on the couch, letting Merlin sit on his lap once again. Their lips met in a frenzy but it didn't lead any further than that. He liked what they had so far and didn't want to ruin it quite yet. He was afraid to disappoint.

Merlin liked the feeling of the soft skin against his chapped ones. The silky smooth lips. He bit on Arthur's lower lip and sucked lightly on it.

Arthur tried to hold back the moan. The sound vibrated through his lips, earning him a moan back.

Merlin pulled back and smirked at the disheveled look on Arthur's face. "Dinner?"

"Sure." Arthur gripped onto Merlin's hips and pressed him lower onto him.

Merlin giggled and pulled himself out, "Sorry but I was craving Chinese." He pulled his phone out and went to fetch a menu from the kitchen.

Arthur smirked and watched Merlin's hips sway back and forth as he walked away. The skinny jeans not leaving much to the imagination. He couldn't wait for another night of cuddling up on the couch and watching Supernatural with Merlin. Why did time have to go by so slowly.

* * *

**If you take the time to review, it would make me the happiest girl on earth!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin could feel Arthur's gaze run over his body and he decided to have some fun. He purposely moved his hips back and forth as made his way over to the kitchen, and to make sure that when he went to look for the menu in the drawer that his ass stuck out more. Oh he was going to enjoy this so much. "What do you want?"

"Orange chicken with some egg rolls?" Arthur yelled from the couch.

"Great, same thing as me. Makes it easier." Merlin called and placed the order which would deliver in a half hour. His stomach growled and he wished the food could come faster. Instead he grabbed a couple candy bars to snack on. He walked over and jumped over the arm of the couch and landed on Arthur's lap.

"OW!"

Merlin giggled and kissed his jaw. "Sorry."

"I will get you back for that, you know." Arthur smirked and rested his hand on Merlin's hip.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Merlin pretended to cower in fear as he unwrapped a Snickers bar and taking a bite. As he was in the middle of taking the first bite, Arthur's hand wrapped around his wrist holding him in place as Arthur took a bite himself. Their lips were so close and he wanted so badly to meet those silky lips with his own. The only thing in the way was a bar of chocolate.

Arthur's blue eyes stared back into his as he smirked and pulled away, chewing the part of Snickers he bit off. A little bit of caramel stuck to the bottom lip. Arthur laughed and licked his lip, sweeping up the salty goodness.

Merlin felt himself go into a trance and that time seemed to have slowed. The golden brown spread over the light pink.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Merlin blinked and looked into Arthur's eyes. "Just a little, let me get it." He slipped a hand up to the nape of his neck and tangled his fingers into the blonde hair, bringing their lips together. The caramel pulling slightly. The moment Arthur gasped, Merlin slipped his tongue in.

Arthur's grip grew stronger and one of his hands traveled till it slid under Merlin's shirt. He felt the flat skin stretch and relax under his touch. As his fingers worked a trail up, a loud knock erupted from the door.

Merlin pulled away and let his forehead rest onto Arthur's shoulder. "Shall you get it or shall I?"

"I can't get up with you sitting on me." Arthur smirked.

"I'll get it then. You sit and look pretty." Merlin stood and sauntered over to where his wallet laid, making sure he had enough cash. He opened the door to find a woman with a look that said 'I don't want to be here' and as soon as her gaze met his, a smirk came onto her face.

"Hello, that'll be eighteen-fifty." She twirled a piece of blonde hair in between her fingers.

Merlin grabbed a crinkled twenty dollar bill from his wallet and watched as her manicured hand snatched it. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Here's your food and your receipt." She smiled and walked off.

Merlin took a small glance at the paper to see a phone number and a signature of the name Sophie. He laughed and threw it away in the trash bin as he walked back over to the couch.

"What's so funny?" Arthur quirked up an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Merlin settled into the cushion next to Arthur and swung the bag onto the coffee table.

"Fork it over!" Arthur snatched at the bag and pulled out one of the containers and a pair of chopsticks.

Merlin laughed as Arthur shoveled in a piece of chicken letting the sauce dribbled down his chin.

"Do I need to get you a bib?" Merlin couldn't believe how much of a slob his boyfriend truly was.

"Haha. Very funny. I get your egg rolls now." Arthur grabbed one of the rolls and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin scowled but smirked as he went forward and took a bite of the roll. He leaned back to see that Arthur's eyes went wide and that the rest of the egg roll fell onto his lap. Merlin took the time to grab his box of chicken and dug in. The chicken was sweet and savory on his tongue and he absolutely loved the sauce. He dipped his finger into it and sucked his finger dry, making sure Arthur was watching. "You okay there, Arthur?"

"You, Merlin. You will be the end of me." Arthur chuckled.

The two continued to eat their meals in silence and laughed at the stupid fortunes that came with it. They chose to end the night with a couple of episodes of Supernatural. It consisted of Merlin getting totally immersed to the point he was yelling at the screen and Arthur sat back and watched him. Merlin always had a way to keep Arthur on his toes, and he entertained him too. He was like a five year old and it was Christmas day.

Merlin leaned over and relaxed into Arthur's side. He relaxed even further into a puddle as a strong arm pulled him even closer. The grip on his shoulder felt possessive but caring. The warmth of the body next to him was so comfy and he could fall asleep right then and there. Merlin let his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder and his eyes slip close.

Arthur looked down to see Merlin's chest slowly rise and fall. He took in how the man's eyelashes contrasted against the pale skin on his cheekbones. The slim face with the high cheekbones, but the best part was the large ears that peeked out from the midnight black hair. The hair that curled at the nape of his neck and around the ears.

Arthur turned off the TV and he planted a small kiss on Merlin's forehead. "Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur pulled a blanket he kept under the couch over them and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shit goes down guys. It all goes down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was sitting on the floor of the stage with Gwen and Morgana. Today they were going to find out which play they were going to act out. Merlin was, of course, nervous that if he got a part, he would have to perform in front of a crowd. He liked literature and had always liked the idea of being a part of it all. But as backstage help. Gwen and Morgana were going on about if it was some romantic play that they would want to be the lead actress. Ugh, girls. Merlin hoped he could maybe help with the props. He liked painting, so it was something he could enjoy doing.

Their teacher finally made her way down to the front row of seats to wear her desk sat. "Hello class. Are you all excited?" She was grinning and holding a pile of scripts tight to her chest.

A small murmur of voices came from behind him, where as Morgana and Gwen were giggling in excitement. Merlin just rolled his eyes, but secretly he was jumping up and down inside.

"We will be doing the play of Much Ado About Nothing, a Shakespearean play. I will be having auditions for parts over the weekend and will pick parts on Monday. Here are the scripts." She passed out the packets and looked at Merlin as he was handed the last one, she was grinning. "I expect to see you all there. The class is dismissed for the day."

Merlin stood and went to grab his backpack that was waiting for him backstage. He had read the play before and it was one of his favorites and was really excited.

"Merlin! Wait up!"

He turned to Morgana and Gwen running over to him, both wearing the biggest smiles. Morgana got to him first and slid her arm through his own. "You excited?" Gwen had reached the other side of him but wasn't showing how much she wanted to jump up and down in glee.

"I guess so. This is one of my favorite stories, I have to admit." Merlin could feel the small blush creep up.

"Then you have to try out for a part!"

"Yeah, Merlin! Come with us to audition on Saturday!"

Both girls were clinging on him, staring up with those big puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to them. "Fine. But I can't promise to try that hard."

Morgana rolled her eyes and Gwen just giggled. "We wouldn't expect anything different, Merlin." They both ran off.

"Hey!" Merlin scurried off after them hoping he wouldn't trip and fall. His clumsiness always made an appearance during these times. As he rounded the corner to see them only a couple feet away, Merlin ran into someone, sending them both to the floor.

"Watch where you are going!" The man yelled.

"I'm so sorry, let me help!"

"Just get away from me, freak." The man stood and swung his bag onto his shoulder. He was at least half a foot taller than him.

"I was just trying to help." Merlin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't be running like an idiot in the hallway."

"Whatever. I'll just get out of your way." Merlin went to step around the man but was pushed up against the wall, feet dangling above the floor.

"Oh, you aren't getting off that easy."

Merlin was now worried. Nobody else was in the hallway because they were released early. Just perfect. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to be told whose in charge here." The man pulled his arm back to bring it back with a force that knocked the air out of him, dropping him to the floor.

Merlin curled himself up on the floor and winced as a foot kicked him right in the stomach. A hand gripped his shoulder and lifted him up. A fist met his face and another. Merlin finally gave up and fell over in defeat.

"You better not find yourself in my sight again." The man left and left Merlin in a poorly lit hallway.

Something dripped on his chin, Merlin lifted his hand to his lips and found it red. And that he could only see out of one eye. He had the hardest time to open the other. Picking himself up, Merlin dragged himself to the closest bathroom to see the damage. The lights flickered above him and he turned to find him staring back in the mirror. "Oh, god." His lip had a gash down the middle and was currently bleeding down his chin. A dark black ring started to take form around his left eye and it was swollen shut. He lifted up his shirt to see a small bruise on his lower abdomen. Merlin knew he couldn't go to class like this so he strut off to find the nurses office.

Inside the small room, a older man stood at one of the counters. He had a white coat that reached his knees. Merlin coughed to break the silence in the small space.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you." The man had on glasses that magnified his eyes, making Merlin smile.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." Merlin but his bag on one of the chairs lined up against the wall.

"What in the world happened to you."

"Bumped into the wrong company." Merlin smiled as the other man just shook his head and chuckled.

"So what's your name?" The man started digging through bandages and other medical items to find something to help clean up his lip.

"Uh, Merlin Emrys."

"Well, Merlin. I'm Gaius and lets get you cleaned up and on your way."

"Yes, sir!" Merlin smiled and hopped up onto a tall stool that sat next to the counter.

"Emrys is a unique last name. Your mother's name doesn't happen to be Hunith?" Gaius started to dab at the cut with a alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Yeah, why do you know her?" Merlin winced every time it stung.

"She's an old friend of mine. I haven't talked her in awhile." Gaius gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Now, it will take awhile for it to heal, so don't do anything to stop that process."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin jumped down and picked up the pen on the desk and a small piece of paper. "Here's my house number if you want to talk to my mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to." He picked up his bag and walked out to the doorway.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin turned back to give a small smile before entering the hallway. it was still at least twenty minutes until classes ended and Merlin didn't want to sit through the rest of his classes looking and feeling like this. He figured he could go back to the dorm room and take a nap.

"What is Arthur going to do once he sees this?" Merlin muttered under his breath. Shit.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review! :) I love every single one I get.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So this is a very important update here. I'm going on vacation for two weeks and won't have the ability to post chapters. I will be writing more when I get the time though. I promise that. Once I get back. We will continue back up on a chapter a day schedule hopefully. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Arthur's day wasn't as eventful as Merlin's but he struggled through. He did look forward to having his last class with Merlin though. The day was going by painfully slow and he just wanted to get back to the room with Merlin and enjoy a nice night.

As usual he wasn't paying attention to the teacher and was waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to the last class. This has been routine now. He had already zipped up his bag was just waiting for that sound of freedom. Which came only a few minutes later and Arthur had strutted out of the room and down the hallway.

He was walking down the corridor when he saw Valliant and his buddies laughing and heading his way.

"Yeah, I totally showed him whose boss." Valliant looked proud as his wannabes showered him with compliments.

Arthur felt bad for whoever the poor victim was this time. Valliant was the bully of the school who wanted everyone to fear him but Arthur never gave him the satisfaction. Letting people get in between him and the man, Arthur finally made it to the room. Merlin wasn't here yet so he just relaxed into his chair and distracted himself with his phone. When everyone started to shuffle into the room and into their seats, Arthur realized Merlin wasn't here yet. The bell rang and the teacher started up todays lesson.

To Merlin:

Where are you? -A

A text didn't come back until five minutes later.

From Merlin:

Hey. Sorry. I won't be in class today. Something came up. Explain later. -M x

What could have possibly come up that would keep Merlin from coming to class. Arthur was slightly worried but at least Merlin was okay. The teacher continued his lecture of some software they will be using for the next couple of weeks. He'll figure it out sometime.

To Merlin:

Okay. See you later. Supernatural tonight? -A

From Merlin:

Of course! Now stop texting me and pay attention to the teacher! -M x

Arthur had to stifle back a laugh that even when Merlin was here he still had his way. He shoved his phone into his pocket. Half the class was already three-thirds over and normally, before Merlin got here, he could ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom and never come back. Oh but would he be yelled at if Merlin found out he left class. Guess he'd have to suffer a little longer.

Finally the class was over and Arthur was only a couple minutes away from their dorm. All he wanted to do after this long hard day was to go inside, kiss Merlin, and curl up on the couch watching a Supernatural episode. He was glad that the door was already unlocked as he dragged himself across the

room to the couch where he fell in defeat. Why couldn't it be Friday? He just didn't give a fuck about classes anymore. The faint sound of a shower interrupted his thoughts. An idea popped into his mind.

He walked into Merlin's room and hid in the corner, behind the dresser. On the other side, he could hear the mumbling of what he could guess was singing. The water turned off and the sound of the metal rings sliding on the bar followed. From his hiding spot he could see the tall, dark haired man walk into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Without really thinking, Arthur jumped out and yelled.

Merlin screamed and jumped at least a foot in the air, his grip on towel tightening. "Really Arthur?!"

Arthur watched as Merlin quickly put a shirt on and turned around. He was shocked at what he saw. The faint blue and purple that surrounded his eye and the red- swollen lip.

"What happened?" Arthur moved forward and moved his thumb to graze over the split lip.

Merlin winced but relaxed as Arthur caressed his cheek. "I just got into a little fit. It's alright. I saw the nurse and he told me I'm fine but I shouldn't do anything to interrupt the process of it healing." Merlin smirked and poked Arthur on the chest. "Which means no kissing for a while."

Arthur groaned but smiled as his pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's cheek. "I'll find a way." But Arthur stood back and crossed his arms. "But who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I never found out his name." Merlin grabbed some boxers and jeans and disappeared into the bathroom.

Arthur thought back to Valiant and what he was saying earlier. Oh, he was going to pay. Arthur left Merlin's room and grabbed his key and phone. Time to go pay a visit.

"But we're still up to watching Supernatural, right? Arthur?" Merlin left the bathroom and didn't see Arthur there. Maybe he's on the couch. he searched the entire dorm. Nowhere. Where could he have gone?

To Arthur:

Arthur? Where did you go? -M x

Arthur felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it as it was probably Merlin worried about him. He needed to give Valiant a piece of his mind. He knocked on the door and scowled as the big man opened his door.

"Hello, Arthur. Come running back to join us?"

"No, you little fuck."

The sound of skin meeting and a resounding thud echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! I'm sorry to leave you on such an ending but what did you expect ;) Be back in two weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back! Back again! :)**

**I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I spent two weeks down with my grandparents and I didn't get any time to write for you guys. But I have the chapter finally done and am working on the next one now so prepare to get that soon! I'm finally free to write and I haven't forgotten about you guys :)**

**Thank you for everyone that has favourited and followed this while I was out. You made my vacation even better. So thank you!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Merlin was worried with how Arthur was going to react and now that he didn't know where the man had went worried him more.. Arthur had never acted this way before, at least in front of him. He didn't like this new side to Arthur and was hoping he wasn't going to put himself in harm.

Merlin sat down on the couch with his phone sitting between his fingers, hoping it would light up and glow Arthur's name back at him. But nothing of the sort happened. No text. No call. Nothing. Where was Arthur? And what trouble was he getting into?

Might as well not try to worry too much. Arthur was strong enough to handle himself and he would be back soon. He should have at least told him where he was going.

Merlin headed off into the bathroom and flipped on the switch. He winced as he saw the skin swelling up even more around his eye. Blacker than the purple it was earlier. The cut on his lip looked to be healing but it was too early to know. He leaned over and pressed his fingers up to his mouth and watched as a small drop of blood fell down his chin. Dashing over, he grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed at his lips.

"Just remember, Merlin. It was only because you bumped into him like an idiot. You're just clumsy. It had nothing to do with you being gay." He took a deep breath and turned the faucet on, splashing some cold water in his face. Watching the drops travel down his cheekbones and falling off into the sink. Merlin could feel the stress hitting him and he knew he had to do something. Arthur wasn't answering his texts and obviously wasn't going to be back soon.

He needed a good nap. Merlin walked over to his bed and moved to get under the covers. The warmth was like a hug and it cradled him into a dream. He hoped Arthur would be back soon.

Arthur on the other hand was standing over Vincent's body as it slammed into the carpet floors. Watching as the man's face turned red and he pulled himself up.

"You're going to pay for that, Pendragon." Vincent raised his hand to deliver a right hook to the blonde's face but was blocked and thrown down on the floor once again.

"You don't touch Merlin. If you get anywhere near him, you speak one word to him. If I see you, you will have put yourself into danger." Arthur spit on Vincent's face and marched away from the room back to his and Merlin's.

"Go back to your boyfriend, fag. I wouldn't want to touch you or your disgusting kind."

Arthur froze and knew he was done with this man. He knew he had to be the bigger man in this and continued down the hallway to where the stairs were at. He needed to blow off some steam before getting back to the room. Counting to ten and walking up each step, after punching a wall, he finally found himself in front of their door and with his hand only inches away from the handle.

He found the door was unlocked, probably Merlin just worrying over him. The lights were turned off and the small sound of a snore came from behind Merlin's bedroom door. He went in and sat down next to the curled body under the blanket.

Merlin's eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was etched on the man's face. He must have fell asleep while waiting for him to come home.

Arthur should have never left him like that without telling him, but if he did tell him what he was planning, he knew Merlin would have stopped him. Vincent was a dick. Everyone knew that they needed to stay out of the way. Of course since Merlin was new, he didn't know this rule.

Arthur let his gaze wonder over the black eye that stood out against the pale skin and the cut on his lip. He wanted to just lean over and kiss those luscious lips and hope it would go away. But from what Merlin had said earlier, he couldn't strain the injury. Arthur did what the next best thing and placed a gentle kiss on the Merlin's forehead and watched as the frown disappeared and the face relaxed. Merlin hummed and pulled the blanket closer.

"Merlin, wake up." Arthur hated having to wake the beautiful man up, but he had to let him know what had happened.

"Five more minutes, mom."

"I'm not your mom, idiot. Now wake up!" Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder with a little more force.

"Just five more minutes."

Arthur sighed. Enough of this. He got up on his knees and crawled over till he straddled over Merlin's legs. Grabbing the lower man's shoulders, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Merlin's. It took about five seconds before Merlin reacted and pressed up harder into the kiss, moaning.

Arthur could feel the moan vibrate through his body and sent his blood south, but he didn't care. He ran his tongue against the crease between Merlin's lips and was allowed in. Merlin's mouth tasted like toothpaste, coffee, and most of all, Merlin. Arthur fell in love and wanted that taste burned into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and soon Arthur had won. But he pulled away, gaining some air, and attacked the pain neck. Arthur wanted to see marks claiming him. Telling the world Merlin was his. He took a hard bite and felt the man shudder below him.

"Arthur… Please…. I need you."

Arthur smirked and dug his teeth in even harder. Placing a kiss on the mark and moving to a spot below it.

Merlin's hands reached up and tugged on the blond hair. This was a surprise to wake up to. He could feel something poking his thigh and realized that his Arthur was straddling him and was aroused. He knew his had to ask about where Arthur had disappeared off to but it could happen later. Merlin was glad that his packed a couple of his favorite scarfs to wear and cover the marks. It felt like Arthur was trying to cover every inch.

"Arthur..."

Arthur's hands moved lower, down his chest till it met the buckle of Merlin's belt. He moved his hands up under the shirt and felt the smooth skin stretch under his touch. And the hair that trailed down to the band of his pants. Arthur knew he wanted Merlin and now.

"Arthur.. wait. Please. Stop." Merlin wanted Arthur. He did. But the one thing Merlin ever hated was going further like this and losing the one thing he cared about. Arthur was someone Merlin would hate himself for if he ever lost him. This had to wait till he knew the right time.

"Merlin? Did I do something wrong?" Maybe Merlin didn't want this after all.

"Yes you clotpole! You disappeared from the room and I couldn't get a hold of you. What the hell were you thinking?" Merlin was beyond mad at what Arthur had done. He was furious.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Did you seriously think I wasn't going to be mad?" Merlin pushed Arthur off of his lap and got out from the covers. He started to pace the room while counting to ten n his head.

"I will tell you but you have to promise not to be mad when I do." Arthur fumbled with his fingers in his lap as he saw his boyfriend red in the face.

"It's a bit late for that." Merlin threw his arms in the air in surrender. "I can't do this right now." Merlin walked out of the room and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Merlin, where are you going?"

"Out!"

The door slammed shut and he was gone. Merlin knew he was being dramatic but Arthur had left him worried and he had to breathe and think to himself.

* * *

**Oooohh... What's going to happen guys :) I've always wanted to say that. Stay tuned!**

**Thank you again for reading and sticking around. You guys are wonderful and make my day.**

**Review and let me know how you think. Should I change anything or do I need to work on anything? I'm writing this for you guys and you help me become a better writer.**

**Free cookies and cupcakes for everyone! Delivered by Dragons too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, here with another :) It's not as long as other chapters but I promise the next couple will be longer.**

_**mersan123: **_**I wanted to thank you for sticking with me through this :) You've been amazing and one of the best people ever. I've never gotten so much love on my stories from one person. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur watched the door slam and the dorm fell into a annoying silence. Merlin had just left him and was furious. Did he just send everything into shit? Oh god no. He needed his idiot. He couldn't let the man leave and disappear on him. He loved everything about Merlin. From the jet black hair, the sharp cheekbones, the slender body, the height, the shyness, the snarky quips, the wit, his interest in shows, Music, the way they cuddled on the couch, the way they kissed, just them together.

Could that mean one thing?

Arthur loved Merlin.

And the love of his life was walking away and mad at him. Arthur had to fix this. And now.

Arthur ran over and shoved his shoes back on. Merlin's sitting right next to his. The idiot had forgotten his shoes. He smiled as it was something Merlin would do. As he swung his jacket on, Arthur grabbed the shoes and walked out to find his love.

He made his way down the stairs and out the front door, running to the end of the sidewalk. Looking both ways to see if he could spot anyone, Arthur saw a tall man walking away hunched over. Was that him? Why did he have to leave when it's pitch black out. Working his gaze down the lean body, he got to the feet and saw no shoes. "Merlin!" Running to catch up and grab his arm to hold him still.

"Leave me alone, Arthur." Merlin didn't want to see him. He knew he was being overdramatic but something just hurt inside. He couldn't explain it. Of course his feet hurt too, he had been an idiot and forgotten his shoes.

"Okay, I will. As soon as you put these on." Arthur lifted his hand that gripped the laces of the pair of converse.

Merlin let a small smile work onto his face. Of course Arthur would. "Thanks." He sat down on a nearby bench to slip them on and felt the bench creak as Arthur sat down next to him. "Don't think this gets you off the hook."

"Wouldn't think of it. But I knew nobody could be so much of an idiot to forget their shoes." Arthur stood up and pulled his jacket closer to his body. "See you later."

Merlin watched as his boyfriend hunch over and drag his feet across the pavement. "You know. Maybe you could walk with me. We wouldn't want the idiot to get lost now, would we?"

Arthur turned around smiling. He couldn't help it. He helped pulling Merlin up and they continued the trek. They walked in quiet. It was a comfortable silence that didn't make Arthur feel he was still angry with. "I am sorry, Merlin. I should have told you."

Merlin sighed and grabbed Arthur's hand, tangling their fingers together. "What happened?"

Arthur squeezed the hand in return as he dragged them over to a bench. He looked up and saw the eye still slightly swollen and the cut lip on his love's face.

"When I went to my last class and didn't see you, I was worried. Your texts reassured me a little but I still had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. It also could have been that just before I got there, I heard Vincent talking about how he taught this guy a lesson. I tried to think positive but I had doubt. When I got back and I saw you. That was the last straw. Something snapped and I had to do something. I left, not really in the right mind. Making my way over to Vincent's dorm, I talked to him, punched him, told him to stay away."

Merlin listened to every word. He took in just how much Arthur had worried over something so small. It made his heart swell. "Arthur, look at me." He brought his hand up to his chin and made their eyes meet. "I know what you were thinking and knowing that you care that much makes me the happiest person on earth. You are my knight in shinning armor but just remember that I'm strong and I can handle myself."

"Merlin, I know you're strong. You are brilliant. I just want to be here for you when I can."

"I know, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Arthur had other plans, as he turned his head and let their lips meet. "Ah ah ah! Nope. No kissing remember." Merlin smirked.

"Just wait till it's healed." Arthur smirked and winked his way. He chuckled as Merlin's cheeks and ears turned red. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." Merlin lifted himself up from the bench. He was exhausted. So much shit had happened today for his taste. On the way back to their dorm, Merlin explained about the play they were doing in drama and how he was being forced to audition by Morgana and Gwen. He was excited to do the play but a little nervous to do the actual audition.

Arthur watched with a smile as Merlin talked and the different expressions that showed on his face. He started to come up with a plan in his head. As soon as they got back, Arthur knew he would have to look up the play to find out if his plan would even work. A surprise to everyone.

Before they knew it they were back in front of their dorm room door. Merlin was surprised he was able to talk the whole way home but now he fully tired. Wait. Did he just call it home? Maybe it was.

Arthur pushed the door open and moved over to collapse on the couch. He rested his head back and felt the cushion next to him sag. A heavy weight laying down on his lap. Arthur found his fingers tangling in the hair.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur waited till Merlin's breathing got deeper and whispered before placing a kiss on the man's forehead. "I love you, Merlin."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews are love. A lovely little hug.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy guys! I'm not sure how I feel quite yet about this chapter but let me know what you think!**

* * *

Merlin hadn't fully fallen asleep until hours later. He had heard Arthur say he loved him. And to be honest. It scared him a little but made his heart swell tremendously. Arthur Pendragon loves him. He couldn't understand why. What about him made this gorgeous man love him? He always questioned it from the start.

Merlin looked down at himself. He was clumsy, scrawny. He was awkwardly tall and skinny. Don't forget awkward in general. He wasn't the most good looking guy in the place, the biggest ears. He had a horrible past. He was a big enough idiot to forget his shoes when leaving. He was going to get so much crap for that.

And then you look at Arthur. He was a god. The golden hair that rested on his forehead, the strong face and jaw. The broad shoulders and the muscles that flexed with every move. the lean body down to the hips. Tan skin that glowed compared to his pale, ghostly skin. He was athletic and smart when he wanted to be. A gentlemen when he wants to be. Especially when they went out to dinner that night. He makes everyone laugh easily. He's the best kisser Merlin has ever met. But he won't ever tell me that, his ego would get too big.

Either way, Merlin settled deeper into the couch with a smile, the man who he loved back tightening his grip on him. He looked up too see the childish look of innocence on Arthur's face. "I love you, too." Merlin finally got the sleep he hoped for.

Arthur woke up and come to the conclusion of never sleep on the couch sitting up. He cracked his neck to relieve some of the strain. He glanced down to see Merlin cuddled up against his thigh, slightly snoring away. Arthur pressed his lips to his temple and breathed in. He finally decided to get up and start making breakfast for them. Replacing his leg with a pillow, Arthur left Merlin to go to the kitchen. After scrounging around in the fridge and cupboards, there was no food in the dorm. They hadn't gotten any food and they had nothing to make a decent breakfast.

Arthur left a note on the coffee table in Merlin's sight and left the dorm.

Merlin awoke and sat up, stretching every muscle he could. While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he searched for his favourite blonde, but couldn't find him anywhere. Did classes already start? They couldn't have because Arthur would have woken him up. Arthur wouldn't just leave again, especially with what happened earlier. Merlin stuck his ear out and listened for any sound of movement in the dorm room. Nothing. Not even the shower. "hmm. Where could he have gone?" A scrap piece of notebook paper caught his eye.

Good morning, Merlin. Glad to see you're awake. I stopped out to get some breakfast for us since we have absolutely no food in the room. Be back soon. - Arthur xx

Merlin smiled and folded the piece of paper, putting it in his back pocket. He should probably take a shower and check to see how his injuries are doing. He pressed a finger to his bottom lip and it didn't hurt as much, along with his eye. Maybe he won't be looking like this for long. He rushed into his room and turned on the shower, letting the steam relax his muscles. Stepping into the shower and letting the hot water roll over him.

Arthur walked backwards through the door and kicked it closed. One hand held a paper bag with a chocolate chip muffin and a blueberry scone. In the other, a cup holder holding two cups of coffee. He had the hardest time not eating the freshly baked pastries on the way back. "Merlin!"

"Be out in a second!"

Arthur hadn't heard the shower when he entered but it soon turned off. He headed into the kitchen, getting two small plates for the pastries. Starting to lay out the breakfast, he couldn't help but stop and stare.

Merlin had left his room dressed in a tight black tee and skinny jeans. His hair wet and flat against his head, his cheekbones red from the steam. If you had saw what Arthur did, you would stop too.

"Arthur?" Merlin sported a smirk on his lips.

Arthur cleared his throat before speaking. "Breakfast is served."

"It looks delicious, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin hopped over the back of the couch in hope he wouldn't trip. But no matter how clumsy he is, he landed awkwardly on cushions. Arthur chuckling and kissing him on the head made him blush even harder. Merlin looked at the pastries and hot coffee and thought about how far Arthur had to go and get these. He took the blonde's head and pulled him forward to let their lips meet.

This was a nice surprise. As if on instinct, Arthur's hand gripped Merlin's hip and tugged him closer. He let Merlin climb up and onto his lap, pushing him back against the cushions. His head fell back against the pillow, exposing his neck.

Merlin kissed his way down Arthurs jaw and sucked his earlobe, nibbling every so often.

"Merlin..." Arthur let the moan escape but he couldn't stop his hip from jutting forward. Earning the sound of a beautiful gasp from his love.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin. Please. I need you."

Merlin pulled back from where he had hidden his face in Arthur's neck. He let a smirk creep onto his face. "Too bad. You'll have to wait. Classes start soon and we need to eat."

"What if I crave something salty?" Arthur smirked and pulled their groins closer together.

"Nothing but sweet here." Merlin smirked back and pulled himself off of Arthur. He eyed the chocolate chip muffin. It looked so good.

Arthur followed his gaze and laughed as he picked at the top. He popped it in his mouth and liked the melted goodness off his fingers.

Merlin watching Arthur's cheeks hollow as he sucked. "You will be the death of me." They laughed and continued to eat their breakfast together.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Author's note (sorry guys!)

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about this not being the next chapter. **

**I've been going through a rough spot. I haven't gotten motivated to put my fingers on the keyboard. When I look at this story. All I see is shit. It's horrible. It's not good and I don't understand why you guys are actually reading it.**

**This story has been stressing me out and I think I need to step back from the laptop and take my mind off of it. I keep trying to write but my heart isn't fully in it. So I'm going to take a break and focus on getting my mind straight.**

**I don't know how long it will be before you get the next chapter and I just didn't want to leave you hanging.**

**I have two brilliant friends who are helping me and are going to help me calm down and get my thoughts straight and I can't thank them enough. They are the ones that have helping me get through the hard times to give you this. So you can thank Megan and Kyra for this story :)**

**I apologize again for having to do this to you guys. You guys are awesome! So thank you.**

**I hope to see you guys soon because then that means I'm doing better. I'll be back, I promise.**

**~Sara aka DoctorSherlockLove **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! Look who is back! Back again! :) I finally was able to finish this chapter! I took me quite awhile which I deeply apologize about. I may not be happy with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I'm still stressing out over things and having things pile up. Especially with school now going on. But I'm hoping to get through it :) Probably through the help of Tumblr.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has been very supportive through this hard time and who gave me such lovely reviews that made me smile and think. So Thank you! I owe you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Guess what! There will be a special chapter on Sunday. It just so happens it's my birthday on Sunday and wanted to give one of the boys a special day with a special present from a special someone. I'm getting old ;)**

**Sorry! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin got to Drama early cause if he knew he stayed with Arthur in the room for much longer, shit would happen. He took a seat on the floor off to the side of the stage. Today they would talk about the play a little bit more before the auditions over the weekend. Which of course, he would have to suffer through. He could be back at the dorm with Arthur. Kissing and cuddling on the couch. Going out to dinner and sharing a sweet dessert. Sleep in and enjoy the lazy morning.

A loud gasp broke his thoughts and he looked up to see Morgana and Gwen running over to him. Surprisingly fast in heels. "Merlin! What happened!" Morgana kneeled down and let her fingers brush over his eye.

Merlin chuckled at Morgana's motherly side. "I'm fine. I swear! Just a little misunderstanding. Everything is fine now."

"Well. Whoever did this is an idiot." Morgana stated and crossed her arms. Gwen nodding in agreement. "Oh! I have the perfect thing." She riffled through her bag and to pull out a smaller one.

Merlin soon found a brush with some sort of powder on it coming towards his face. He put his hands up in time to block it. "I am not putting makeup on!"

"Don't be such a baby, Merlin. It's just to cover up the bruising."

"Yeah. But if I go around with makeup on, I'll get beat up even more." Merlin leaned farther away to put as much distance between him and her as he could. "Can we please just talk about something else?"

"Whatever." The two girls smirked at each other and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now are you excited for the play auditions!"

Merlin rolled his eyes as the girls started talking about the roles and what they hoped to get. He wished he could be as excited as them but his heart wasn't into it. He enjoyed more of the behind the scenes stuff and helping making the actors shine. He knew he would make a fool of himself when he stepped out onto that stage. Life hated him that way.

Maybe he could sneak his way out of having to audition. Yeah! That could work. He could call in sick. And instead of acting and rehearsing, he could relax and worry about other classed. Maybe go out on dates.

Before Merlin could stop it, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Merlin. Who is the lucky man?" Morgana and Gwen were sending smirks his way and each other glances.

"What? No one! Why would you ask such a thing?" Merlin looked like a deer in the headlights. Did he just blow everything? "And why would you say man?"

"Oh come off it, Merlin. We know you're gay. We can tell. Of course we are completely okay with that. It's nice to know we got a guy who we can fantasize about other guys with. But when we came over, you had this straight face and a slight frown on your lips. The next thing we know you're smiling so big we can see all your teeth."

"Oh, shut up!" Maybe I was thinking about something funny from a TV show." Merlin tried to show a serious look to convince them but they were having none of it.

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Yeah!"

"You have this look of passion and care behind those eyes. As if you were thinking of something you love. There's also a difference between a lover's kind of love and a love for something like an object. I can tell the difference. You had the look of knowing that a person you love loves you back. Head over heels in love to be exact." Morgana was smiling a true smile. Something rarely anyone got to see. Gwen just nodding along behind her.

A moment later, shaking her head, Gwen tapped Morgana's shoulder. "You know, Morgana. I have a class with Arthur and he had the same smile stretched across his face. A little goofier though."

Morgana turned back with a smirk. That smirk that let you know there was a plan brewing up in that head of hers. "What's really been going on behind that door of yours, Merlin?"

Merlin looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Nothing! We sit around doing homework and just eat dinner. It's mostly silent." Merlin just shook his head. "Besides, Arthur spends most of his time in his room."

Merlin didn't catch what Gwen whispered into Morganas ear but from the laugh that erupted from her mouth, it echoed throughout the theatre.

"What? What are you two laughing at?" Merlin clenched his fists. He hated people talking about him in front of him. I mean who doesn't.

"Don't worry about it, Merlin." The girls continued to snigger and giggle in front of him, but his phone beeped, attracting his attention. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and saw Arthur's name flash. He no longer cared about what the girls were saying. He smiled and unlocked the screen quickly.

Miss you. xx - Arthur.

Merlin could feel a blush creep up his neck and warm up and tingle his cheeks. He quickly texted back.

Miss you too, clotpole. xx ;)

he didn't even notice both girls' heads were peering out over his shoulders at his phone. A small giggle met his ear. He jumped forward and scrambled away from the two.

"Told you!" Gwen laughed and handed ten dollars over to Morgana.

His phone beeped again and he hesitated to look at it.

Save me from this class? - Arthur

Only if you save me from your sister!

"Oh, Merlin. There's nothing wrong with you being with my brother. It's okay. I actually think you two make a cute couple. Two sides of the same coin." Morgana stated, Gwen nodding in agreement.

Before Merlin could stutter a reply, Arthur burst through the back door and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Miss, but I need to steal him for something."

Merlin saw his teacher wink before he was led out the door. A couple strides down the hallway, they stopped and leaned against the wall and laughed as they both thought of what Merlin's teacher thought.

"So what did the evil Morgana do this time?" Arthur gripped Merlin's hand once again, intertwining their fingers. Liking the warmth it provided.

"Nothing really. Just interrogated me on who was making me smile. She may have found out. Gwen too.'

"It's okay. I trust them. They wouldn't tell a soul." Arthur gave Merlin a squeeze of reassurance.

"I know." Merlin smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Guess whose birthday it is! You guess right! Merlin's! But it just so happens to be mine too. So I thought I put out a special birthday chapter! Whooo! Go Sara! It's weird being 17 now.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday was the sunniest day in weeks. Merlin had woken up with the sun gleaming into his eyes. He blindly reached out for his phone to check the time. Before he could even make his way to make the numbers out the date flashed first. It was a special day. It was Merlin's birthday.

He smiled. "Let's start the day right!" He jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. The steamy hot water cascaded down his shoulder blades and ran all the way down his legs. As he scrubbed his hair, he would occasionally tug on a few strands, sending a spark down his spine. It reminded him of the way Arthur would when they kissed on the couch. What would it be like to feel those hands elsewhere? Running down his chest to his lower abdomen. And even further... Oh how those were some interesting thoughts. His blood started to pool south and begged for attention. Merlin let his hand trail down his body just like his fantasy and tug lightly at first but work harder and faster just seconds later. "Arthur..."

He stepped out and toweled himself dry and used it to ruffle his hair fairly dry. Merlin grabbed his favorite black boxer briefs, his pair of black skinny jeans, and his blue button up. He looked in the mirror to see the final product and he looked sexy. Quickly making his way back into the bathroom, he used his mousse to slick his hair back but added a little ruffle.

The dorm room sounded quiet, Arthur must not be awake yet. He opened his door silently not wanted to make much noise. But what surprised him was Arthur standing by the couch with two plates in his hands. Eggs, pancakes, bacon. The whole shebang. He let the smile work on his face and grabbed a dish. Going for a kiss in return.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin smiled and sat down. He felt like nothing bad could happen today. He was in a safety bubble, guarded by his love.

"Happy birthday, Merlin!"

Merlin could feel his jaw drop. "How did you know it was my birthday today? I never told you." He was shocked but he felt all giddy inside.

"I know, which I'm terribly disappointed in you for by the way. But I have my ways in finding out." Arthur winked and settled on eating his breakfast.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He chuckled and together they sat in silence enjoying their food.

"So I have two presents for you." Arthur casually stated as he picked up their dishes to go wash.

"What! No, Arthur. You didn't have to get me anything! Please!"

"It's too late. One already happened." Arthur laughed and started up the bubble bath in the sink.

"What? Breakfast?" Merlin cocked his head in confusion. They always had breakfast, Merlin always made it though. So that was something.

"No, I called the school this morning. We both are sick from something we caught that's going around. We have the day to ourselves." Arthur smiled and looked over his shoulder from the kitchen.

Merlin got the biggest grin of his life and practically ran over to Arthur. He twirled the blonde man around and brought their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and brought him closer. He felt the wet hands on his lower back. Merlin slid his hand into the stands of blonde hair and tugged. Arthur's mouth opened when he gasped and Merlin took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. A moan erupting from both men. Eventually they had to breathe so Merlin pulled back and rested his forehead on Arthur's.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Always, Merlin. So how does the birthday boy like to spend his birthday?" Arthur reached over and grabbed a towel to dry his hands off. He smirked as Merlin got this devious look.

"I have a couple ideas." Merlin pulled Arthur back over to the couch and pushed him down. Grabbed the hem of his shirt, Merlin tugged Arthur's shirt off and after, his own. He moved forward and straddled his boyfriend's lap. Oh he had plenty of ideas but was he willing to go that far. Arthur was great, handsome, funny. He was the whole package, a dream. Merlin would hate to fuck it all up. But he would also love to go the distance with him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Arthur's voice snapped him out of it. He looked worried. Merlin smiled and caressed his love's cheek.

"I want you." Merlin smirked and leaned in to mark Arthur's neck. "You are mine. I'm going to let everyone see you are taken. Who you belong to. You are mine." Merlin growled and bit the spot between Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur moaned and reached around and gripped Merlin's ass and pulled forward. Letting their arousals rub against each other, sending a spark down both their bodies.

"Merlin, hang on. As much as I am loving this. Oh I am." Arthur rutted up against the brunette. "I want to give you your other present before I forget." Merlin continued to bite down on his skin.

Merlin leaned back and smirked down at the blonde. "I thought you were my other present." He trailed his fingers down Arthur's chest and tugged hard on the belt loops on his jeans.

"If you're lucky." Arthur smirked right back and lifted Merlin off his lap to disappear into his room. He came out with a dark blue bag with sliver paper inside. "Here you go. I hope you like it." He flopped down on the cushion right next to him.

Merlin leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek. "Of course I will. It's from you, isn't it." He pulled the paper out and chuckled as he shoved it down Arthur's shirt. He reached back into the bag to pull out a red scarf of the softest fabric. It was the same deep red of his favorite shirt of Arthur's. A little gold flashed down from the corner. A little golden dragon was stitched with a little smoke heart coming out of its nose.

A tear threatened to drop from his eye. "Oh, Arthur... It's beautiful. I love it. Where did you find it?"

"I found where you get your other ones and I payed extra for them to hand stitch it in. They were really sweet about it." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, resting his hand on his hip.

"It's perfect." Merlin took the two ends and tied it loosely around his neck. The fabric felt so natural when it brushed against his skin. "Just like someone I know."

It was now Arthur's turn to smile his biggest grin. "Come here, you." He pulled Merlin back up onto his lap.

"Arthur..."

Arthur watched as Merlin in to whisper in his ear. He shivered when he felt his hot breath fall on his skin.

"Take me."

"Oh, god yes!"

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
